The present invention relates to a pig receptacle device for a pigging system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pig receptacle to be inserted into a pigging pipeline for the purpose of receiving a pig therethrough.
Pipeline inspection gauges, or “pigs” are devices that are employed in pipeline inspection gauging or pigging systems for the purpose of performing various maintenance functions in pipelines, including but not limited to cleaning and inspecting pipelines. These functions are accomplished by inserting the pig into a pig launcher or launching station, which is an oversized section in a pipeline that reduces to the normal diameter. The launching station is then closed and the pressure-driven flow of the product in the pipeline is used to push it along the pipe until it reaches a receiving station, also known as the pig catcher. At the receiving station, there is a bypass line. The bypass line is the part of the pigging system that enables the product to keep flowing through the pipeline without stopping while a pig is being utilized. However, the bypass line may become blocked by the pig once the pig reaches the receiving station. Moreover, the movement of volume of product flowing from a pipeline through the bypass lines may exert a pressure on the pig, which may lodge the pig in the bypass line. Such blocking or lodging reduces production and may require manual removal or dislodgement of the pig. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that will prevent the pig from blocking or getting lodged in the bypass line.